1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable ruffler which can be mounted on different exclusive removable holders for sewing machines.
2. Prior Art
Conventional removable holders are different in a mounting dimension d.sub.1, as shown in FIG. 4, between the center c of a fitting groove 15 thereof through which an attachment screw 21 is screwed for fixing a removable holder to an attachment bar 20 of a sewing machine and a fitting groove 17 thereof for fitting a presser foot therein, according to sewing machine makers and models of sewing machines.
Therefore, when a particular ruffler is mounted on an exclusive removable holder provided for each sewing machine by way of a presser foot of the ruffler, a needle hole 23 of the sewing machine can be out of proper alignment with a needle hole 2e of the presser foot, a dimension d.sub.2 between the center of a fitting pin 12 fit in the fitting groove 17 and the center of the needle hole 2e being fixed. That is, the needle hole 2e of the presser foot deviates in a forward or backward direction from its proper position into which the needle falls. In such cases, the needle is often broken because of the shifted position of the needle hole 2e of the presser foot of the ruffler.